That's Not What This Is About
by OzTheGreatAndPowerful
Summary: What would have happened if Magnus wanted revenge for the pain Alec inflicted? What if Clary wanted revenge too? In an attempt for control, things spiral in the oposite direction. Unemotional Magnus x Clary. Could grow into romance. A/U Lemon Alert.
1. That's Not What This Is About

**Title: That's not what this is about…**

**Author: Jaden Dalton**

**Summary: What would have happened if Magnus wanted revenge for the pain Alec inflicted? What would have happened if the scene where Magnus waits outside the bathroom at Luke's for his chance to shower had gone a little differently? What if Clary wanted revenge too? Read to find out. Unemotional Magnus x Clary. Lemon Alert. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of its characters. I only own the plot of my story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: That's Not What This Is About…**

Magnus tapped his foot impatiently as he stared at the door in mild annoyance. He sighed impatiently. Finally, the shower turned off. He sighed again. He needed the warm water to clear his head. His thoughts swarmed around Alec. And Jace. The only two people missing from the house. Gone. All Night. Together. Was he not good enough? He placed a hand on his dented spikes, clenching his other fist around his borrowed towel. The door squeaked open. His eyes narrowed, but his clenched hand relaxed. Clary froze, looking at his feet, her eyes slowly traveled up to his face, and then his hair, still clasped in his hand. He appraised her appearance as well. She donned a medium blue, slightly worn bathrobe, tied tightly around her small body. A crisp white town rapped around her red locks. Small ringlets sprung loose in various places. Didn't this girl know how to control her hair? He rubbed his own crumpled spikes. Speaking of which…

"Why does it take girls so long to shower? Mortal Girls, Shadowhunters, female Warlocks, you're all the same!"

She paused in shock; her jaw slacked, leaving her mouth in a perfect o. He waited for her to speak. He examined her eyes, the shape of her face, and the arch of her brow. She was pretty, for a girl. Alec hadn't done her justice in his angsty rants pertaining to Jace. He felt glad that Jace had seen that beauty in her, though equally glad that Alec had not. The unneeded competition would do nothing for his complexion. He traced the rest of her body with his eyes. She was small, in all meanings of the word. Though, it had a balance. Her wide, feminine eyes made up for any other imperfection. Not to be mistaken for a male.

"I'm not getting any younger waiting out here," He said.

She stepped aside quickly. The move was oddly graceful. He wondered if she noticed. Or better yet, why wasn't Jace here noticing, instead of…. He grimaced.

"Hold old are you anyway?" She'd asked, completely oblivious to his mood. Just as Alec was oblivious to the pain he caused. And Jace, allowing everything to happen. They deserved punishment. He marveled at the fact that Clary was hurting too. He never thought he'd be in the same situation as a Shadowhunter. He smirked. It was time for them to get revenge.

He winked at her.

"I was alive when the Dead Sea was just a lake that was feeling a little poorly."

Clary rolled her eyes. A small smile graced her lips. _Time to move in._ He took a step forward. Her voice shook as she stared up at him. She was so short. As she stared up into his eyes, her smile slowly faded. She stepped back, meeting the wall.

"The bathroom, right. J-just…"

He stepped forward again. The worst she could do was turn him down. He felt a slight tremor in his hand. He'd never pursued a female before. And he was guessing from the wide-eyed stare he was getting, that she hadn't pursued anyone. This was new for both of them. He was right in front of her now. She stared straight up, hands sliding up the wall.

Just don't use up all my body wash, it's expensive."

She swallowed heavily. He copied as silently as he could. He placed his hands on either side of her head and leaned his head next to hers.

"Why don't you show me how much is acceptable?"

She swallowed again. She was shaking. He would be too, if he wasn't bracing the wall so hard. She tilted her head and kissed his cheek. He felt the spot go warm. Her breath was ragged on his neck. He tilted his head and kissed her cheek. Even through the thick cluster of freckles, he could see the blush rush to that spot. He moved one shaky hand to her chin and tilted her face towards his. He kissed her delicately on the lips, and was moderately surprised when she returned the action. He nibbled her bottom lip, than ran his tongue over it. She didn't get the hint. He felt a brief moment of annoyance at the virgin. He felt her hands twist into his jet-black hair. The annoyance disappeared entirely. He slid has hands from the wall to her hips, gripping tightly. She gasped, and he slid his tongue in to play with hers. He sidled them to the doorway and pulled them through the door, still kissing, as he pulled the towel from her head. Her scarlet curls bounced, still damp. In that moment, he could say she was truly beautiful. He pulled her down with him on the floor mat next to the tub. He leaned over her and lowered his face to hers lightly brushing her lips. His hands lowered to her robe belt. She stiffened and grasped his hands.

"Wait, wait!"

She sat up as best as she could, forcing Magnus back.

"Why are we…? Aren't you…? What's happening?"

He couldn't help but grin at her, though his own nerves were going haywire.

"We're doing this, because ours have hurt us enough. We're doing this for revenge. Yes, I don't actually swing for your gender, but there's a first time for everything. As for what's happening? Tell me you want to stop."

She stared up at him.

"For revenge?"

He nodded. She leaned forward and kissed him, her fingers tugging lightly on his shirt. He swooped it over his head. He was as thin as he'd appeared. Her hands went to his belt just as his went to hers. She froze again. He chuckled to cover a gulp.

"Ladies first…"

She slowly tugged his belt out of the first loop, pulling out the metal piece while he rubbed from her knees to her thighs. She shuddered. She had her eyes closed. Her hands stumbled over his belt, unable to properly remove the piece. He did it for her. His hands went to her robe belt. Her whole body stiffened. He froze. She nodded. He pulled the knot apart, and slowly pulled the robe open. Her milky skin, almost glowing in the fluorescents, was simply beautiful. His eyes raked up her form until they met her eyes. They were closed. She was shaking.

"Clary? Hun, what's wrong?"

She said nothing. Instead she unzipped his pants, and slid them down just far enough. She trailed her arms up his stomach, to his shoulders, pulling him back down on top of her. He kissed her deeply as her arms rapped slowly around his neck. He was half-tempted for foreplay. _But that's not what this is about…_ He reached down and pulled her leg over his hip. She rapped the other one, and he ran his hand up her arched thigh. She pushed herself against him urgently. He reached down in-between them. She gasped and he smirked again. _Not this time. That's not what this is about._ He aligned himself with her opening, patting her leg. She gasped at the cool touch of his metal-laden fingers and nodded. He slowly slid in. Her tiny gasp was barely audible, but he heard it. _She was a trooper._ He waited for her to recover. When she started panting, he began thrusting. Slowly at first, but he picked up the pace as she began meeting his thrust. He marveled over the different feeling. This is definitely different from the "male sex" he was used to. She moaned softly into the kisses. Her breath hitched, and her muscles tensed. Magnus felt the familiar tightening in his stomach. Clary's back arched, and they were both lost in ecstasy. _Alec…._ He thought. He slumped down on top of her, both panting heavily. He rolled over and stared, panting, at the ceiling. _What have I done?_ All means of anger had faded with the release. One look at Clary told him she was feeling the same way. Regret framed both faces.

"Clary…I…."

"Magnus, I know."

"I'm sorry…"

She rolled to face him.

"Don't be… I didn't say no."

"But I started it. And I took something from you in anger."

"No, I gave it to you in my own."

He raised his eyebrow.

"Well…. What do we do now?" He sighed.

"Shit!" Clary exclaimed, sitting up.

"What," Magnus proclaimed, startled.

"We didn't use protection! I might be…."

Magnus stared at her. He started to laugh, placing his arms behind his head. She stared down at him.

"Clary, Warlocks are sterile…."

Her mouth formed an O shape, and she lay back down.

"So…what do we do?"

Magnus sighed.

"I guess we just let it go? Tell no one; don't talk about it, that kind of thing?"

"Sounds good."

They smiled at each other. Clary's eyes softened.

"Hey, Magnus?"

"Yeah…"

"Could we…kiss? One last time? To close it, I mean."

Magnus deliberated. He smiled at her again.

"Sure. It wouldn't be the worst thing we've done."

They leaned in. They shared a sweet innocent kiss.

The door burst open.

"What the hell!"

They jumped apart.

"What is it, Jace?"

Alec ran into view just behind Jace, freezing at what he saw. Jace stared in confusion and anger from the doorway. Clary closed her robe quickly. Magnus zipped his pants. Everyone stared at everyone else.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like it! I know it's a stretch, but hey, I had to get it out there. I think this is the first Magnus x Clary! Let me know what you think. Either way, I'm debating continuing this, but not for a while because I'm writing a requested story for someone right now! Thanks ~Jaden~**


	2. I've Seen Enough

**Title: That's not what this is about… Chapter 2: I've seen enough**

**Author: Jaden Dalton**

**Summary: This is the Jace/Clary reaction chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of its characters. I only own the plot of my story.**

**I would like to thank all the reviewers who prompted a new chapter (lol). They are: summerchick40, LizLoveDante, Neoluna-Dark (Who I am attempting to write a Sebastian/Clary one-shot for ^.^), xxxlookingformyedwardxxx, PaperBooksInk, Zikki, NessieCullen17, TwilightGrl0312, and Aphrail! Thanks so much guys! **

**I would like to thank ggroks1800 and Aphrail for their ideas! It really helped bring out this chapter and the next! ^.^**

**I would like to thank ggroks1800, Kuyoko, Nephilimgirl, PaperBooksInk, xxxlookingformyedwardxxx, and Zikki for favoriting, and Aphrail, ggroks1800, GothicaMay, LizLoveDante, summerchic40, and xxxlookingformyedwardxxx for alerting. **

**Recap: Alec ran into view just behind Jace, freezing at what he saw. Jace stared in confusion and anger from the doorway. Clary closed her robe quickly. Magnus zipped his pants. Everyone stared at everyone else.**

**Chapter 2: I've Seen Enough**

"What the hell," Jace spat.

_I can't believe this is happening. It's not real. It can't be._

"Jace…." Clary stared in shock. Her entire body seemed to pale.

Alec just stared. Jace's hands slid down from the door panels. They clenched into fists. He turned and stalked down the hallway.

"Jace, wait!" Clary jumped up, securing her robe, and raced out the door.

Alec stared at Magnus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hallway~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jace wait, please!"

He kept walking.

"Jace!"

He ignored her. They were approaching her room. She grabbed his arm.

"Jace, just listen!"

"I don't need to listen, Clary, I've seen enough to last me a life time!"

He shook her arm off and kept walking.

"Jace, PLEASE!"

He stopped. She stopped just behind him.

"Jace, please, I can explain everything."

He whirled.

"Can you, Clary? What happened in there?"

"Jace, I… I don't know…."

"Well I do Clay. I saw enough."

"Jace, you don't know anything!"

He looked at her in disgust.

"I know enough. You were naked, Clary! You were kissing him! He's supposed to be gay!"

"And what is it to you Jace? It's not like you care!"

His face fell in pain.

"You don't think I care, Clary? Why would you think that?"

They stood in silence.

"You don't own me, Jace." She said quietly.

"You're damn right I don't. And I'll stop caring right now, since it clearly means so little to you."

He whipped around.

"Jace…"

He walked calmly and arrogantly to her door.

"Jace, wait…"

He opened the door.

"Wait!"

She began walking towards him.

He stepped inside her room. She made to lunge at him.

"Jace!"

He slammed the door. She collided with it and slid to the floor. Tears began pouring from her eyes.

"Jace, please," She sobbed.

She began clawing feebly at the door.

"Go away Clary."

His voice was harsh and cold.

"Jace…."

She slid up the door and leaned her face against the crack. She sighed and her body shuddered in a sob.

"Jace, please. Let me explain. Lets talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about Clary. You made your decision, and I've made mine."

"Jace, it was because of you. And Alec. We were both angry…and hurt-"

"Clary, shut up. Just go away."

"We wanted revenge at first. But after, we just wanted to forget it."

"Go AWAY!"

"I'm not blaming you. It's something that happened. I want to talk abou-"

"Clary, I'm warning you!"

"Please Jace. Just let m-"

"Get away from the door!"

"Jace, stop being ignorant! If you'd jus talked to me in the first place, this never-"

The door cracked under pressure and Clary flew backwards. She slammed into the far wall of the hallway. She lay still. Jace looked on in horror from the shattered doorway. He took a disbelieving step toward her.

"Clary?"

No response. He took another step. A line of blood slid down from her hairline.

"Clary, are you alright?"

_I…couldn't have done that…_

"Clary?" He spoke weakly.

She stirred. He released his breath in relief and walked to her side. She looked up at him in a daze.

"Clary, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

"Y-you did this?"

"Yes, I think so. Clary, are you hurt?"

He reached out to touch her forehead. She cowered away from him.

"Stay away from me!"

He stared in shock.

"Clary, I-"

"Just stay away!"

She jumped up and ran down the hall, sobbing. Alec and Magnus ran out of the bathroom, staring down where she'd just disappeared downstairs, their fight forgotten at the moment. They looked at him. Alec stared in confusion. Magnus glowered. Magnus took off after her. Jace slumped against the wall.

**A/N: Hey guys, Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the first! I'm also sorry it's so short. . But I'm working on Alec/Magnus's chapter now. I hope it will be out soon. Let me know what you think, k? Remember, Magnus hate's ghost readers!**


	3. How Dare You!

****

Title: That's Not What This Is About... Chapter 3: How Dare You!

**Author: Jaden - Cyber Incision**

**Summary: This is the Magnus/Alec reaction chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of its characters. I only own the plot of my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: How Dare You!**

* * *

_Not Alec! Not my Alec! He can't see me like this!_

"Jace..." Clary spoke.

Silence. Jace's whole body seemed to tighten. Alec stared in disbelief, the hurt evident on his face. Jace whirled and stomped dramatically out the door.

"Jace, wait!" Clary bounded after him.

Magnus sat on the floor, still staring out the door. He could feel the intense gaze from his sort of lover. He flicked his eyes toward Alec, then away again quickly. The pained expression was still clear.

"Alec..." He stopped and waited. At a loss for words, he'd been hoping that Alec would interrupt him. When it became clear that was not going to happen, Magnus sighed.

"That was quite the entrance. Don't Shadowhunters ever knock?"

"Shut up."

Magnus managed not to flinch.

"So, what?" Alec demanded. "You love her now?"

Magnus shook his head calmly.

"No. That's not what this is about."

He looked at Alec finally, and saw that anger had gathered. He shook and clenched his fists. His eyes burned, and were as hard as anything Magnus had ever seen. But then, he just seemed broken. His shaking turned to shudders without tears. His clenched fingers relaxed and then slide slowly to support himself on the door frame. His eyes were mournful.

"What happened?" He whispered. "Why did you do this? You knew... How I felt about _her_!" He spat her reference like a bitter poison. "We were supposed to..." He broke off finally.

Magnus felt a mix of self-righteousness and pain. He clenched one hand and let the other glide through his hair.

"We... Were supposed to what, Alec?" The pain made his voice shake as he spoke what he felt was true. "You show interest. We flirt. I let you vent. Mostly conversational. But you go off with Jace. _YOU_ pine for Jace." He grew angrier as he continued. "What am I suppose to do? Wait for you? That is just not part of my immensely fashionable style. I don't have the patience." He drew his arms across his chest in a haughty manner.

Alec stiffened again. His head jerked around, finally returning to Magnus when he was certain no one had heard.

"You have no right to say that!"

"Well Shadowhunter, tell me what I _can_. Make some more rules!"

Alec's face grew a deep red.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that!" He sputtered.

"Don't you _dare_ act like you are better than me, Alec! Not with the choices made by your ancestors. Your family. Benedict Lightwood is worth as much honor as my father!"

Alec stepped forward quickly and smacked him. Magnus's head jerked from the force, but turned back quickly and steadily. Alec held his hand in the air, and it trembled. His eyes were once again overcome with sadness, and this time, Magnus's heart melted. They stared at each other, into each other. Magnus's heart pounded hard and fast in his chest, like a battering ram desperate to break free. They tilted towards each other. A loud crack echoed through Luke's small home, followed by a terrible thump. Magnus and Alec turned simultaneously to the door than back at each other. Alec's face drained of color, but Magnus resumed his usual air of not caring.

"She probably kicked his little cocky ass." Magnus purred.

"Shut up!" Alec growled.

Magnus narrowed his slitted eyes at Alec, but lazily patted his own mouth.

"All this drama is making me tired." He said yawning.

Alec stared disbelievingly at Magnus.

"Stay away from me!" The voice echoed from the hall.

They froze again, listening hard.

"Just stay away!" Clary screamed.

They stared at each other for only a second longer than burst out into the hallway. Clary ran past, sobbing silently and stumbled down the stairs. Magnus appraised the shatter door and the indent in the wall. Alec noted the broken way Jace kneeled, one hand still extended. Magnus sent him a quick glare and ran downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it ^.^ Sorry it took me so long to update, I guess I just fell away from the writing scene for selfish reasons. But I'm back, I have updated and hopefully, I haven't lost all my readers ^.^**

**I'm going to need some downworlders for upcoming chapters, so if anyone wants to make an appearance, let me know! And remember: Magnus only loves those who review! Hope to see you soon! Let me know what you think!**

**P.S: Everyone must read the prequel, Clockwork Angel! Riveting. And there's plenty o' Magnus for all! And the ancestors of others, obscurely similar to their future young ^.^**

*****SPOILERS***FOR***CLOCKWORK***ANGEL*****

**Turns out Magnus has had a chick before this. Who would've thought he was into the hot vampire type ^.^**


	4. What Does It Matter?

**Title: That's Not What This Is About - Chapter Four: What Does It Matter?**

**Author: Jaden - Cyber Incision**

**Summary: Luke gets involved, Canons are temporarily cast aside for the progression of the story. Lemon inside. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments. I don't own it's characters. I don't own the piece that was taken from the second book where this particular story began. But, I own this plot line ^.^**

**See my profile for links to banners for this story ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter Four: What Does It Matter?**

* * *

Clary ran blindly down the stairs and into Luke's living room. She ran past the couch where Luke sprawled, snoring silently, and outside, into the side garden. It wasn't until her feet hit the stone pathway that she realized someone was hot on her heels.

"Go away, Jace!" She shouted, leaning her head against the chain link fence.

"I might, If I were Jace." Said the voice that clearly wasn't. "And he'd be stupid if he did."

Clary wiped her eyes on her sleeve and turned slowly. Magnus had leaned against the side of Luke's house. His arms were crossed, but his face was troubled.

"What do you mean?" She sniffled and instantly flushed.

Magnus smiled at her. Not his usual cocky full toothed, but a closed mouthed tender half smile.

"Never mind that, What happened?"

Clary sighed softly and felt her tears well up. She stared up into the sky, daring her tears to defy gravity.

"Something strange happened, upstairs."

She waited, watching a particularly fluffy cloud pass by. When Magnus made no comment she continued.

"It was just weird. I think... I think Jace did something... But he seemed so shocked."

More silence.

Clary took a deep breath and felt calmer. She chanced a look toward Magnus.

"How'd it go with Alec?"

Magnus looked as though he didn't know if he should chuckle or grimace.

"Eh... Better than your encounter, but not much..."

"He took it badly." It was more of a statement. She knew he would.

"That is an understatement with a bright neon sign." Magnus chuckled finally. "I thought I was a Prima Donna."

Neither of them laughed.

"Did he hit you?" Clary asked, her concern clear.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Magnus dismissed.

Clary stepped forward and cupped his cheek.

"It's bright red. What happened?"

Magnus's smile faltered. He met her gaze and froze, staring down at her. He slowly covered her hand with his. Despite the chilly air, her fingers, he found, were warm.

* * *

Jace sat, arm still extended, in the doorway of Clary's room. Alec stood, staring in shock down the stairwell.

"What... Did you do?" Alec asked, finally turning to face Jace. "What happened? Was... Was Clary bleeding?"

Jace didn't say anything, but he slowly pulled his hand back, rubbing his fingers together. He reclined against the door frame slowly, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

"Jace?"

Jace hung his head. "What Alec..."

Alec stiffened at the utter defeat in his friend. He walked sternly to his side and yanked him to his feet.

"Let's go home, Jace."

Jace shook his arm off, but nodded. He pushed past Alec and made his way for the stairs.

* * *

He didn't know how it happened. One minute they were staring gravely into each others eyes. The next... Clary was pushed up against the house, her arms twisted in his already tousled wilted spikes. His were pressed firmly against the wall on either side of her shoulders. Their tongues danced together, creating a muffled moan deep in Magnus's throat. They broke apart briefly, taking in deep gasping breaths before Magnus tilted her up chin and captured her lips once more. It was almost exhausting, the levels of passion. Spark flew through the air. Clary gasped as the smallest shock of electricity rolled through her system. They leaned their foreheads together, gasping but at peace. They jumped apart as the door opened and slammed. Clary scouted farther down the wall as Magnus peeked around the corner. A few minutes later he turned back his eyes trained on hers.

"They left."

Clary's heart thumped in her chest.

"Who?"

"Who do you think." Magnus whispered.

They stared into each others eyes, the shame of what had just transpired framed them both.

"CLARY!" The panicked cry came from upstairs.

Clary stared in minute confusion, before realization claimed the place of the guilt.

"Luke..." She breathed, just as Luke came barreling outside, raising for the truck.

She ran around the corner, Magnus pacing slowly behind her.

"Luke, I'm here!"

Luke stopped a foot from the truck. He stared in relief. Then shock. Then anger.

"What are you doing out here. The upstairs was such a wreck, I thought..." He looked to Magnus, taking step forward. "What happened Magnus?"

Magnus and Clary glanced at each other, and this was not missed by Luke. He raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms, leaning on his truck.

"What have you guys been up to."

Magnus fought not to laugh in contempt. _If only you knew..._

"It was an accident." Clary said quickly. "Jace was... Showing me something, and..."

"Boom." Said Magnus with a smile, creating an example with his fingers.

"Where is he now?" Luke asked, his skepticism heavy.

"They've left." Clary said sadly. "Alec and Jace. We were going to go after them."

"No you're not!" Luke uncrossed his arms and stood straight. "I'll go. I have to go deal with the pack today anyway."

"No!" Clary exclaimed.

Luke raised his eyebrow. Magnus wanted to slam his palm into his face.

"They... Had some... Stuff to take care of. Don't bother them." She stammered.

She couldn't risk them telling Luke... Who knows what HE would do.

"Alright." Luke said slowly. "I'll go deal with the pack then. Magnus, will you stay with Clary."

Magnus looked uneasy. Luke mistook it for something else.

"I can pay you. Just for a few hours."

Magnus nodded stiffly.

"How are you feeling Luke?" Clary asked. She hadn't noticed how easily he moved, for being so gravely damaged the night before.

"I'm fine." He brushed it off as he opened the truck door. "Werewolves heal fast." He climbed in and started the truck. "Stay here, don't go anywhere!" He shouted as he backed out and pulled down the road.

The wind blew lightly, softly tousling Clary's vibrant locks around her face as she stared at the road. Slowly, she faced Magnus.

"We should go inside." She said quietly.

Magnus nodded and gestured for Clary to take the lead. They entered and Magnus made straight for the coach. Clary stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do with herself.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"No."

Clary nodded.

A few minutes ticked by.

"I'll be right back."

She shuffled up the stairs and into the upper hallway. She was about the pass the bathroom, then stopped, staring inside. Thoughts and images of what had went on just an hour earlier swirled through her head. Her whole body seemed to heat up. She quickly turned and made her way to the door of the guest room- her bed room. She stood staring at the broken door.

"A mystery."

She jumped and whirled at the sound of his voice, automatically taking a step back. Magnus, as if connected, took a step forward and steadied her. They stared up at each other.

"What do you mean, a mystery?" Clary asked quietly.

Magnus's lips twitched into a half smile.

"All that power, even for a Shadowhunter, is a site to see. I've never heard of anything like it."

Clary nodded, searching his eyes. For what, she didn't know. He stared down at her, equally mystified. He leaned down slightly than hesitated. Clary froze, her heart speeding along. He leaned a little more, hesitating less. Finally he leaned in and placed his lips softly on hers. They stood, stalk still and tense, their lips moving gently together. Magnus's finger glided lightly to her robbed covered shoulder. His hand glided there, unsure, before he stepped forward slightly and glided it down to the small of her back, pushing her against him. Her hands swung up to grip his back as the kiss deepened. She parted her lips expectantly, but he pulled away with a chuckle, their foreheads resting together. She pouted.

"Fast learner." He murmured, his eyes glistening and heavy with lust.

She stared back into his eyes and his smile dropped as his lips descended upon hers once more. This time, when her lips parted, he tasted her. There was no fight for dominance, she was giving in. Giving herself to him. He moaned as he lifted her, pushing her against the very wall Jace had leaned on only minutes earlier. Her hands slid up to his hair, as her legs wrapping tightly around his waste. He moaned again, moving his hands from the wall to the belt of the robe, pulling it open. She snaked her hand in between them, pulling at the zipper of his tight leather pants. She kissed him furiously, as if it were the last kiss she would ever know. When he was free of his pants, he pushed in slowly, not bothering with asking this time around. She cringed with a small cry as she parted their lips and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What is it?" He said, not really lingering on the question as he started moving slowly.

"Just... Sore." She grimaced.

"It'll get better." He said blankly, guiding her mouth back to his.

He kept moving as he kissed her passionately, holding her firmly against the wall. Finally a moan worked it's out her mouth and into the kiss. He flicked his tongue against hers, in pattern with his thrusting, and she moaned again.

"What..." She began. "Ahhh Magnus! Why are we... Is this?" She couldn't finish her question.

"Shhh." He managed with difficulty. "That's not what this is about."

He picked up the pace, grinding her into the wall. She threw her head back with a gasp as he pumped three more times, her back raw from the paneling. Her core tightened around him as he finally released himself. They slumped against each other, breathing heavily as she slid down the wall. He took her hand and led her into her bedroom, where they curled up under the covers.

"We can't stay like this for long." Clary sighed. "Luke-"

"We've got some time." Magnus interjected.

She nodded in response. They stared up at the ceiling, mesmerized by what had happened and how fast it had began. Magnus rubbed circles on her now bare arms.

"What are we doing?" Clary whispered. "I mean, where could this possibly go? We shou-"

Magnus rolled onto his side.

"Does that matter?"

"Well... Yes! What about the future, we can't keep-"

"No Clary." Magnus shook his head and somehow, and abundance of glitter rained down on her skin.

He rolled so he was hovering over her. Clary's breath hitched.

"Does it matter right now. Here. In this room, in this moment."

Clary stared up at his glittering cat eyes, wonder and happiness.

"No." She said huskily. "It doesn't. That's not what this is about."

Magnus smiled and lowered his lips to hers.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I know how unlikely that would normally be, but for my story, it's what happens ^.^ I hope you enjoyed! Let me know, please, I would like to know how I am doing!**

**P.s I'm toying with the idea of a brief JacexAlec in this story... What do you think of that possibility?**


End file.
